


When It Ends

by SamXCas4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamXCas4ever/pseuds/SamXCas4ever
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been dating for about a year after the Apocalypse and they are constantly fighting because Dean is jealous whenever he talks to someone else. Sam is there to comfort Castiel in his time of need.





	1. First fight

**Author's Note:**

> I have not done this before so bear with me. If there are grammatical errors please keep me informed and I will fix them as soon as possible. :)

Bang!  
Sam winced as he heard the front door to the bunker slam as Dean left. There was a silence that had not been there, one of despair and heart wrenching pain. Dean and Cas were fighting for the fifteenth time that week--he knew because he'd counted--and Sam was sick of it. He hated how lovey dovey the two were, but their constant shouting matches were getting tiresome. Since the Apocalypse Dean had been moody and uncooperative whenever Cas was out of his sight, but the minute the other man came back he was all smiles. That is, until Adam came from Hell and was looking to get a bit of revenge for his time down under. He went to Cas and tried seducing him, but the love he shared for Dean was too strong and he was not letting anyone get between them now that they were officially dating. Needless to say that pissed Adam off more and he went after Cas harder in front of Dean. Dean's response was to kick Adam out and make love to Cas for the first time even if it was angry hot sex. Sam heard the moaning and bed springs creaking from across the hall and sighed in frustration. The sounds of rising passion always did him in and he slid his pants down to touch himself.  
The pounding Cas received that night spurred a lot of Sam's dreams for those following weeks as Dean started treating Cas badly. One night after their first big fight Sam went to Cas. The angel was sitting on the bed, curled in a ball and faced away from the door. His beautiful blue eyes were sad and vacant, so empty that Sam could not think of anything but touching him. He sat beside him on the bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, Cas." Cas turned, stared, before attempting to smile. "Hi, Sam. What's up?" Sam chuckled at the familiar tone because that meant he was not trying to isolate himself. "I'm just worried about you two. Is everything alright?" "He thinks I am cheating on him," Cas said sadly. "I did not do anything but he keeps thinking I am checking people out." Sam blinked. "Um correct me if I am wrong but aren't you here most of the time?" The other man nodded. "Then he's just being jealous don't worry about it too badly." Cas tried to smile but Sam knew he was not convinced. "Thanks, I'll try to remember that the next time he claims I want to--" he broke off, flushing crimson. Sam tilted his head, curious, but the other man wouldn't look at him now.  
"Just know that I am here for you whenever you need me," Sam said, standing when Cas did not finish his statement. Cas nodded, sending him a weak smile. "Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it. Good night."


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home after going to the store and is hounded by Adam. He sees Sam and Cas talking and starts another argument and Sam confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos you guys :) leave comments! I appreciate constructive criticism.

Dean stopped the Impala in front of the Stop-n-Go, still fuming. Inside he knew what he was doing to Cas was wrong, but he couldn't help it. They were best friends before their hormones got in the way and he wanted that back if only to explain why he was acting against them instead of for them. Adam was still out there waiting to snatch Cas from them, all because he'd left him in hell with Lucifer and Michael. He stormed inside the store, pausing in front of the magazine rack but even his go to skin mags weren't enough to cheer him up. Aimless, he wandered over to the alcohol aisle and grabbed some whiskey and beer. If he expected to get any lucidity he needed a drink. Noting the stares he received looked down and noticed his knuckles were rough but nothing else seemed out of place.   
He went to the register, annoyed more than angry. He couldn't even leave the bunker without people looking at him funny. Just then there came a shove from behind and he spun around. Adam glared, pissing Dean off more. Surely his half brother wasn't bringing their issues out now. "What are you doing here?" "You don't own the fucking county, Dean. I hear there's trouble in paradise though." Dean glared and shoved past him. Adam followed, speaking fast as he did so. "You're not worried he's sleeping with Sam? Your so trusting it's sad. Sam's as interested in him as I am. And once he realizes what a jerk you are he's going to leave." Dean soaked in the poison but didn't respond verbally. 

Sam and Cas were laughing together at the kitchen table when Dean came in. Their close proximity worked to dig up Adam's words and he snarled. "You too Sammy?! Seriously?! I just went on a beer run!" He yanked Sam up, pushing him into the counter. Sam gathered himself and pushed him back as Cas watched on in horror.  
"I'm not messing with Cas! We were just talking! Since when is that a crime?!" Dean started forward but Cas stepped up and got between them. "Stop it," he commanded. "He's helping calm me down since you left jerk. I'm not going to argue anymore. Just leave please." His eyes plead with Dean and he hurt as Dean looked away. "Good night, " he said stiffly. He stalked out and went to his room.   
Sam went to Cas, squeezing him as Cas stood there, shaking. "Will you be okay?" Cas said nothing but he felt the panic start.  
"I can't...Sam I need to leave." He faced him and his eyes were so lost Sam wanted to take the look away.  
"He's got no right to hurt you, but you can't just leave. What if he comes to his senses?" Cas looked away.   
"I'm sorry but no. Bye, Sam." Sam watched as Cas walked away and seeing that he felt something loosen inside his chest. He went after him and caught him just before he made it to the door.   
"You aren't going anywhere," he said."I won't let you damn it." He grabbed him and pulled him forward into a fierce kiss.


	3. Beginning of a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas get more intimate in their budding love in Sam's room and Dean catches them in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at sex scenes so bare with me. I apologize if it sounds too technical or if it is not graphic enough for those that are into hardcore sex scenes. I have very little knowledge on the matter but my imagination should prevail. :) Enjoy!

Sam wrapped Cas tight in his arms, deepening the kiss until the angel couldn't breathe. He released him, smiling into his eyes as he saw the color change to a deep green. "That's more like it," Sam whispered, running his fingers through Cas's hair. "I knew that once I kissed you that would be the color your eyes would change to."   
Cas blinked, then mumbled, "I don't think that's the thing to question right now, Sam."   
"What then" Sam asked, running his hands along Cas's body, making the shorter man shudder.  
"What will Dean think of this," he fretted, but his hands were starting to wander on Sam's body much to his delight. "I mean I do belong to him."  
"Bullshit!" Sam snapped, eyes ablaze with jealousy and anger. "You belong to yourself, Cas. Dean has mistreated you from the beginning and it's not right! I know what you sacrificed to be with him. And the fact that he does not appreciate it makes me sick to my stomach. Please don't go back to him. Choose me instead!"   
Sam waited with bated breath as Castiel looked into him and saw every hidden thought he'd had. He blushed crimson at one particular scene where Sam had him bent over the counter in the kitchen and was sucking him while Dean watched in the corner, masturbating at the scene.  
"You don't just want me, Sam," Castiel accused. Sam blushed because he knew what scene was currently looking at and it did bring him to a climax when he ended just thinking about it.  
"Well I doubt that you would be into that seeing as Dean's an ass," Sam conceded. "But I'm not as bad. And I'll treat you with the respect you deserve."   
Castiel thought about it some more and nodded. "Alright. I'll sleep with you."  
"And date me," he said.   
"And date," Castiel repeated, beaming. He threw his arms around him and started kissing him back.   
Somehow they made it to Sam's bedroom and landed on the bed with a thud. Breaths in sync they looked into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do with uncharted territory.   
Sam started nibbling on Castiel's neck, drawing a moan from him as he slowly worked off his clothes. Their bodies moved against each other, frantic and with need building, but no rush intended. They knew they had time before Dean came back and they wanted to enjoy it.  
Sam murmured in Castiel's ear, "I want to make you cum so bad, Cas, I can't stand it. Tell me what you like and I'll do it." He pulled their shirts off and started sucking on his nipples next. He felt Cas harden and grinned. nibbling those too. "I can tell that you like this. But what else?"  
"Lower," Cas pleaded when Sam stopped, expectant. "I want you to suck me like you did in your dream."  
Sam grinned and said, "Gladly." He slid down and unzipped his jeans, pulling out Castiel's cock and moaning at the girth. "How the hell have you hidden this from me," he demanded.  
"We weren't that close," Cas moaned, shifting his hips and looking away. "Please...Sam I need this."  
Sam loved that frantic tone of Castiel's and would have tortured him more but Cas chose that moment to reach down and shove his head closer to his cock. The gesture aroused Sam faster than his begging had and he swallowed him whole in one thrust. Cas cried out, body stretched as if on a wooden plank. Sam swirled his tongue around the head, sucking gently and hard in intervals, gently rubbing and squeezing Cas at the same time. Cas was inchoherent with lust, pleading and cursing as Sam started sucking him harder and faster. Just as he was on the edge Dean came in and yelled, "What the hell," and he came with the sound of Dean's roar in his ears.


	4. Stand off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas confront Dean about his behavior and one of them leaves after the confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never sure of myself in this arena. I have only ever written my own stuff and even then it is not normally fanfiction. Hopefully I get better with time. :) Thank you all for your support.

Dean storms across to the bed and yanks Sam away from Castiel. "How could you," he demanded, glaring at both men. "You said you love me but this is the shit y'all pull when I am not around? Seriously?" Sam and Castiel exchanged looks of shame and guilt before facing him,   
"You need to know how to let up," Sam said, not bothering to try freeing himself. "I want to know why you act the way you do towards Cas, Dean! He has been loyal from the beginning and this is the only time he's been lax in that regard. Look him in the eyes and tell him why you are so mad."   
Dean breathed harder as Sam told him what to do. He was the elder brother and damn it Sam was not in charge! "I don't have to do a damn thing. Sammy. You and Cas can have each other for all I care!" He went for the door but was blocked by an infuriated Castiel.  
"No, Dean. Enough is enough!" He took him by the shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him deeper than he did Sam and more passionately than he'd done before. "You are mine," he said once they were both out of breath and he released him as a reprieve. "I don't like how you insinuate that I want other men. I just want you. It's been you since the Apocalypse and my heart has been yours since you came back from torturing Alistair. How could you think for one minute that your very existence is not important to me?"  
Dean blinked. The fact that Castiel was being so vocal was a shock, but to hear him utter more than monosyllables are more of a shock. "Uh--"  
"No I am not done," Cas interrupted, releasing him and beginning to pace. "I left my home for you. My brothers and sisters feel as if I betrayed them and they are all right. I have. And nothing I have done can atone for this sin I've committed." He faced Dean, blue eyes dark from pain. "I fell in love with my charge and because his half brother made a pass at me I am doubted. And you never once apologized for that. The one time you see me with Sam you question everything!"   
Dean looked down at the bed, his whole body shaking from anger and guilt. He had let Adam's words sink into his brain and he knew that the poison was what made him jealous but was powerless to stop it.  
"I think you need to leave," he said, turning to Sam. "I don't know where you need to go but right now I can't look at you and this is killing me." Sam's heart shuddered, not knowing what to say. Dean had never told him to leave, at least not since he chose Ruby over him. He started walking towards the door without another word.   
"He is not going anywhere," Cas said, blocking Sam's way. "I am." Dean and Sam both started to protest but Cas refused to back down, picking his trench coat from the floor and putting it on. "I love you Dean. But I can see myself being interested in Sam too. If you want to share me that would be fine. But if you are going to fight over me then you both need to discuss which one of you gets to date me. I won't have you being angry and vengeful every time you see us together. Sam and I both deserve happiness and if you can't provide that for us then we need to make it work some other way." He left out the room, leaving the brothers to decide who would have the right to be with him.


End file.
